Tekka Maki
Tekka Maki (鉄火マキ Tekka Maki) is a tuna and No. 7 of the Ushimitsudoki Aquarium. Appearance Among the animals of the aquarium, she appears most human-like. She wears a tuna skull-like hat with a spine and a black bra. Her lower part is part tuna, giving her the resemblance of a mermaid. She also wears a orange belt and she has a pink hair-style. Personality Tekka Maki is normally a free-kind person that feels happy when she can move freely instead of moving in one place cause she can die. She can also manipulate other animals from the aquarium to follow her. She enjoys it when Isana warns her troops that there are people disturbing the peace in the aquarium. She calls bad guys as "fishy". She enjoys a hard competition to use her true speed against her opponent. She also sees some interest in people that are fast in running instead of slow people. She doesn't like it when people are tricking her. Relationships Isana She listened to Isana very clearly because she enjoys it to play with people that are doing something "fishy" around the Aquarium. After that Isana hits alert, he then orders her directly and went after Chita. Chita She raced with him in order to capture him and drown him in her water. Between the race, she were thinking if she were making fun of her and tells him that she hates "fishy bad guys". After Chita knows her speed and after the encouragement of Oogami, he then managed to speed up and tricks her which she collide to Dholak. Abilities and Powers * Psychic Manipulation - She uses that to only to a few animals, not more is known about this technique. * Speed - Her maximum speed is 150 k/m which means that she's faster than a Cheetah as seen by the race with Chita. When she doesn't move, she can die. History Vs. Aquarium Arc In order of Isana, she has to capture the animals from Oumagadoki. She appeared to capture Chita and take him inside the water to kill him, but she cannot move while attacking because she dies in small areas. After that Oogami warns him to run, he does that but Tekka has been able to manage up his speed. After that Dholak tells Oogami the true speed of Tekka is higher than that of Chita. After Oogami has attacked by Dholak, Tekka and Chita were still racing. Chita ask to Tekka if she came to her limit, but she doesn't. Chita feels that he's going to give up, while Tekka starts to think that Chita is just playing with her. Chita says to Tekka that he cannot raise his speed, while Tekka answered back that Chita isn't fast after all, which that she breaks the glass and tells him that she hates those "fishy guys". Oogami has been yelling at Chita that he can take it anymore, after that Chita was able to raise his speed higher, which that Tekka sees something in Chita after that she was surprised to see him running fast. Oogami tells him to stop right were he is with Dholak. In full speed Tekka swam out the aquarium water and hits against Dholak and both were knocked out. While unconscious, Ikkaku came and took her along with the others to the meeting room. Epilogue Trivia * Her name comes from tekka maki (鉄火巻き, てっかまき), which is a tuna roll sushi. * A common shorthand of her name is "T". * She has a habit to say "fishy". References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Ushimitsudoki Aquarium Category:Female Characters